


Protégé

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Also every relationship in here is STRICTLY platonic, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, HAHA PAIN, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have to write this, In a really fucked up way, Manipulation, Other, Tommy protege au, WTF, also Dream is a mence, also i meant Dream is a menance, also kinda big brother Dream i guess, and I did, but like, dont even, go check them on tumblr, i dont know her, i saw this AU and instantly went, i wrote this instead of my other story lol, if i see some shippers here, its 7 in the fucking morning, like deadass, not mence, okay imma head to bed now, sleep who?, this au is big pog, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: What if Dream manage to fully manipulate Tommy?...Based on @pokettomonusuta Tommy protege au on Tumblr
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 88
Kudos: 549





	1. Chapter 1

It has been months since Tommy was exiled, the days and nights passing the younger like a blur who had fell into his daily routine in Logsteshire and had accepted the fact that he was bound to be exiled forever. 

Some people had visited Tommy during the months that passed. Quackity drop by sometimes to entertain the teen and make the boy laugh, which the blonde appreciate. Ranboo would also visit him once or twice a week, crafting some tools for Tommy to use and they are still continuing their letters to each other. 

Niki, who came to learn the teen was exiled after a few weeks of it happening, would drop by every week to give him baked goodies and just spend time with the younger. Wilbur could come around go see how Tommy was doing, being the oblivious, pure, optimistic ghost that he was, giving the blonde some blue and hanging out with the teen. 

Lazar drops by just to shit on Tommy and leave, but company was still company to the exiled teen, so he just sucks it up and appreciate it. Bad and Puffy visit when the blonde isn't around, giving him gifts that says not out of pity, which Tommy really doubt, and they built him stuffs, which was cool. 

Then, there was Philza, who visit Tommy pretty often after he saw the degrading light in his youngest sons eye, giving the blonde new clothing and shoes when it gets dirty and gives him showers by the sea, washing his hair that was growing longer every visit Phil made, giving the younger tools and food that could last him weeks. 

Technoblade, well. The hybrid had only visited a total of three times. The first time was to laugh and mock Tommy about how right he was. the second and third time was the same, the only difference was that he helped Tommy while doing so. And the teen hated Technoblade, and he still do for all his anarchist brother had done. But like he told himself over and over again, company is still company and he would take what he could get. 

And Tubbo, his best friend. The one who stuck by him through thick and thin. The one who he did many stupid shit with, his partner in crime, his buddy, his pal, his brother, his twin, the one who he trusted to give his precious discs to, the one who he would literally die for if given the chance. 

Did not visit him at all. 

Tommy can't said he was sad, or betrayed, or angry, or all those negative emotions that is pulsing through his very core, threatening to burst within his veins, because he was feeling all those emotions when Tubbo had exiled him out of L'Manberg. 

The blonde could feel, no, see it that when Tubbo exiled him, their friendship went along with it. 

Not once, had the other came to visit him. Not once, had the other even care to write a letter to him. Not once, had the other even messaged him to see if he was okay. 

The day he was exiled was the last time he and Tubbo ever spoke, and it didn't even end on good terms. And now, Tommy kind of understood why Tubbo wouldn't visit him, and he misses the other very dearly during his time here, wishing the other could come pay him a visit and maybe make amends and start anew again, reconnect their bonds and be just like they were before. 

But months of Tubbo not visiting him, the feeling became less and less exciting to him. From waiting of Tubbo's arrival, waiting to wake up one day and hear that familiar voice that brought him so much joy and good memories, to not wanting to hear that voice at all. 

Tommy does not want to see Tubbo anymore. The latter made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with the teen anymore the moment he exiled him. Made it clear that he doesn't want to even associate himself with the blonde when he didn't show up to his beach party. Made it clear, that their friendship is done when Tubbo burned the compass that Wilbur had spend so much time crafting it for the both of them. 

And so, if that was what Tubbo want, then so be it. 

Even with all these visits from various different people who kept Tommy accompany, helping him build whatever the blonde wanted to build and just helping Tommy in general, entertaining the blonde and making him feel better, he can't help but feel that all of it is all of out pity, even if they don't claim it to be. 

But the exiled teen can see it in their eyes. The sympathetic and pity they have over the blonde, treating him like some kind of injured animal. 

Tommy hates it. Hates the way they look at him. Hates the way they talk to him. Hates the way they treat him. 

But then you have Dream. 

The only person who ever visited Tommy. The only person who was there for the blonde since day one and has never left. The only person who doesn't pity Tommy like the others. The only person who showed up to his beach party. 

The only person who genuinely is there for the younger. 

Sure, the exiled teen hates everything about the masked man in the beginning. Hell, he even hates the way he _breathes_. He just hates everything about the man and everything that reminds him of the other. But over time, the blonde realizes that Dream was all he had. Dream was his only real friend, Dream is the only one he can truly trust. 

Which is why when Dream said that he was Tommy's one and only friend, the teen believed him. When Dream said that everyone hated Tommy, even Tubbo, the teen believed him. When Dream said that he will always be there for Tommy and never leave him, the teen believed him. 

Whatever Dream said, Tommy believed him. 

Because Dream is the only one he can trust. 

So when Tommy was sitting on his bed, in his tent, one leg propped up to rest his arm, laying his back on the headboard, staring at the 'Your Tubbo' compass. When he first heard what the other did to his compass, the blonde wanted to hurl his compass away into the lava and watch as it melts and burns away, but the masked man had told him to 'sleep on it', and the blonde listened. 

He stared at the compass, the purple around the compass glowed softly, bringing Tommy some comfort. Even though the blonde knows how ruined their friendship is now and how he doesn't want to even see the other. A small part of him desperately wishes he could go back to how it was before. When it was him, the other blonde, against the world. 

He didn't notice when the masked man came into his tent, only realising when he felt a dip on his bed, though it didn't startled him like it used to before. the green man had stayed overnight before, many times actually, and the teen realizes that the masked man footsteps were silent, very eerily silent. It had scared Tommy before, screaming and jumping, making the older laugh and wheezed, but he had gotten used to it now. 

They didn't do anything for a while, just staring at each other, not moving from their positions at all, as if they have been frozen in place or they had randomly decided to do the mannequin challenge, no one knows. 

After a while of more silence, Dream was the one who broke it, his voice cutting through the silence "I have a proposition for you" He said, the smiley face staring at Tommy. Usually, it would have intimidate or spook anyone because the smiley face was really ominous and it could haunt you in your nightmares.

But like everything else, the blonde had gotten used to it and so, he continued staring at the mask blankly, the smiley face no longer affecting him because it has been the only thing he has seen these past few months, getting scared by it was just ridiculous at this point. 

Tommy now wonder why people was so scared of it. It was just a smiley face, nothing too scary about it to be honest. 

"What is it?" He asked, voice void of any emotion as he continued staring at the smiley mask, a brow raised a little as he tilted his head slightly. 

Dream copied Tommy and tilted his head too, his mask moving a little which the blonde came to learn that the other was smiling, or grinning, or something related to a smile, whatever it is. 

"I want you to join me" 

The exiled teen looked at the other, blinking a few times as he moved a little to feel more comfortable, before raising both his brows and as he continued blinking at the masked man. 

"What?" Tommy simply said because that's all he could say at that moment, his mind repeating the older words like a mantra, processing and reprocessing the words. 

"I want you to join me, Tommy." 

The younger could only blink, biting his lower lip as his brows furrow with worry. Even though with him being in exile and all, his loyalty still stands with L'Manberg. And if anything happens to it, you bet Tommy will run all the way back and protect it the best he can. 

And when did Dream even got a side? Last he check, the other was in the 'side of chaos' as he put it. But then again, it's been months, and a lot of things could have happened in months. 

Still though, the younger was hesitant. 

"I don't know about that, Dream" The teen said softly but the older heard it, and he scoffed, making the blonde widen his eyes slightly. 

"Tommy, are you being serious?" The older started, staring right into those bright blues that were slowly losing colour "you've been exiled for months, months! And not once were you visited by Tubbo, who claimed was your best friend. and everything that the others did were out of pity and you know it" 

Tommy gulped, throat dry as he finally broke contact with the mask, looking elsewhere that wasn't Dream instead, hearing the other sigh softly, and it went to silence, which the teen hope could last, but it didn't. 

"Tommy" The other started again "aren't you sick and tired of it? Aren't you sick and tired of being pitied by everyone even though they say they aren't? Everything they do for you or with you is out of pity. They said that they were your friend and then they don't visit you for weeks! What kind of friends do that, Tommy?" 

Said teen was gripping on the compass tightly, his eyes shut tightly as well as he turned to the side, his tent had never been more interesting then now. 

A little movement later and he felt a hand on his shoulder "Tommy" The voice was firm, but gentle "let me help you. I can train you, I can teach you how to fight better than you've ever did before" The hand squeezed his shoulder a little "I. See. Potential. In you, Tommy" The other continued "and I know you can do so much more than what you've accomplished. Let me be the one to show you. Show you what the real TommyInnit can do" He felt movement and Dreams face neared his ear, his voice barely a whisper

"Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do" 

And the face and hand left Tommy, who was still looking to the side, though he curled a little on himself, the older words echoing in his head. 

_Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do_

His mind replay that sentence over and over again like a broken record player, engraving itself into his brain and making itself at home. 

_Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do_

_Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do_

_Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do_

_Show the world what the real TommyInnit can do._

_Show **Tubbo** what the real TommyInnit can do. _

He widen his eyes at the change of sentence, blinking a few times as the new sentence started to replay over and over his head. And slowly, sparks of anger started to fuel him. 

Oh, he'll show then alright. He'll show them all. 

He will show them all what the real TommyInnit can do. 

He will show Tubbo what the real TommyInnit can do. 

With a new found fury and purpose, he turned his head to Dream, who was standing by his bed, still waiting for him, head tilting a little as his mask moved, smiling, the younger presumed. 

"Well?" The older hummed, extending a hand for the younger to take "will you join me?" He asked, although he already knew the answer, a sickening grin on his face. 

The younger frowned and clenched his fist, staring at the extended hand before making up his choice and taking the extended hand, sealing the deal "I accept" He said bluntly, shaking the other hand. 

"Excellent" The masked man said, letting go of the hand as he looked at the boy, or rather, his protege now "we will start tomorrow. For now, get some rest, you'll need it" 

And Tommy listened, like the green man had expected him to, and went to bed, and the older waited until the other had fallen asleep to look at the compass that was now loosely in Tommy's hand, a wide smirk on his lips. 

What Dream didn't tell the other, however, was that by agreeing to join the green man, the blonde was also agreeing to join the side of chaos. And not that the teen need to know. Because by the time he would come to realize, he wouldn't even bat an eye on it. 

He got possibly one of the most strongest and hot headed person in the entire land right at his finger tips, and he can't wait for the other expressions as they see what he had done to their beloved friend. 

His smirk widen as he watch the sleeping boy, who seems so peaceful despite his current appearance. 

Oh, this will be exciting indeed. 

___

Tommy felt like dying. 

The blonde woke up early the next day, thanks to a certain green man, and after having his breakfast and begun training

Training was brutal, the masked man did not hold back, and neither did the younger, who obviously wasn't really a match to the green man. Because if he was good at fighting in the first place, everything that had happened up to this point could have been different. 

They trained with sticks, the sound of their wooden stick hitting each other rapidly could be heard, along with harsh breaths, or more specifically, Tommy's harsh breaths. 

They had been training for a few hours now and the blonde was tired and he just wanted to sleep. As the teen wasn't used to extreme activities for such a long period of time, every single part of his body was aching and practically screaming, begging at him to rest, even if it was for a second. 

But he can't, not until Dream said so. 

And speaking of the other, he didn't even break a single sweat, his movement had been the same since the beginning, the same strength, same speed, same agility. Not once did the man falter, not once was one of his moves weaker than the last. If any, it seem to become more stronger than the last. 

That, or Tommy was just tired. 

Because unlike Dream, Tommy had noticeably been lacking at his strength and speed, going slower than he did a few minutes ago, his hits were getting weaker every time, and at any moment he felt like his knees would buckle beneath him and he would just pass out from exhaustion. 

Fortunately, he did not. 

Because as soon as the teen felt like passing out, Dream had put their training to a stop, going over to the blonde who had his hands to his knees, gasping breaths of air greedily. A hand was placed on his hair that was just full of sweat and gave it a ruffle, much to Tommy surprise. 

"You did great for your first day, kid. I'm proud."

And Tommy soak up that praise like his life depended on it. 

He went to bed, all sticky and sweaty but he could care less, eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next day he woke up, he was sore all over that he felt like an elderly, getting up of bed was already a challenge and as he finally managed to sit on the edge of his bed with more suffering, he sighed to himself. 

How was he supposed to even fight Dream when he can't even get out the bed without groaning and grunting like an old man? 

Luckily though, the older noticed this and decided not to train the boy for today, which Tommy will forever be grateful and they decided to just hang out and talk instead. 

It was comforting, getting to talk to someone and just enjoying the scenery, the both of them sitting on the bench that was supposed to held the beach party, talking about random topics and debating about said topic. 

It was fun, Tommy hope they could do this again. 

___

More months passed, as Dream continued training Tommy, who was getting better and better at fighting. From sparring with one stick, to sparring with two sticks, to using wooden swords. 

Other than sparring frequently, Dream had also put Tommy through work out, so the boy had more stamina and could run faster. First few days were torture, as always, but he slowly got used to it and now he could fight Dream for longer hours. 

Dream had made sure no one was there to visit Tommy anymore, not wanting their training to be interrupted and definitely wanting Tommy to continue believing that Dream was the only one he has left. 

It's not like the blonde noticed anyway, too focus in his training to do so, not like the masked man was complaining. 

He could see the changes in the younger appearance. He was still skinny, but had bulked up and gained some muscles, thanks to the hard training that the older put him through on a daily basis. 

His hair grew longer too, it was now at a length that he could tie it up in a little ponytail, and that's what Tommy did everyday when they train, so the hair wouldn't get in his way and distract him. 

They were once again sparring, both their wooden swords were a blur and if anyone were to see them spar, they would have to squint their eyes, even so, it would still be hard to see with how fast they were swinging their sword. 

The green man dodged one of his protege attacks, and he started running, knowing Tommy was right by his heels as he ran into open area and into the trees, parkouring his way up to one of them and continued running, jumping from trees to trees and hearing the blonde doing the same. 

The masked man had also taught the teen parkour, even gave Tommy a hoodie that was exactly the same as the older, the only difference were the colour. Whilst Dreams hoodie was green, Tommy's one was red, and the younger had been so excited that the older saw the old Tommy for a while there, and that was all he wore the entire time, discarding his old and torn red and white shirt to who knows where. 

The green clad man stopped and turned, just in time to see the younger running and jumping into the air, raising his sword above him to bring it down and meet the older who brought his own sword up in time. 

And so the two began sparring on top of a tree, being careful of their footings as one wrong step could lead to fatal injuries, as the tree was pretty tall. The both of them looked behind then every time they moved, making sure they weren't about to fall off only to continue sparring with the other, both of them concentrated. 

They would occasionally move to another tree if one of them decided to move, sparring and then continue moving from tree to tree every once in a while, their pace steady and not faltering the entire time, keeping up the same strength they had when they started sparring. 

At this rate, they would never finish sparring until one of time had tire out or one of them wins the fight. But knowing each other skills and stamina, they both could go on for hours. 

And that was why Dream decided to trick the younger, materializing an ender pearl in his free hand and throwing it over Tommy's head and even further, disappearing from the younger sight as he decided to blend in with one of the trees and wait for his protege. 

A little while later, he could hear the soft crunching of leaves and knew that Tommy was close and so he braced himself, seeing the younger looking around with his sword out, every step he took was cautious, turning around every second. 

And when the boy had his back facing the older, the masked man striked. Silently getting out of his hiding spot and climbed a little so he was slightly above the blonde and he jumped, sword high in the air ready to strike the younger down. 

That was, until Tommy snapped his head towards Dream and managed to block the attack, the force was so strong that it cause Tommy's wooden sword to crack and snap and Dream's wooden sword to crack a little. 

"What the fuck" The blonde said as he stared at his now broken sword, blinking a few times before looking at the green clad man, who grin widely under his mask as he made his way to Tommy and place a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're ready" 

And the grin under the mask widen when he saw a grin and sparks in those dull bluish grey eyes. 

___

The blonde cursed a little as he tighten the tie around his hair, strapped the mask onto his face, pushing it to the side of his face and making sure it won't fall off. It was the same mask the older wore, just that instead of a smiley face, it was a frown, matching the expression the blonde had right now. 

He had also made the compass as a necklace, wearing it and hiding the compass in his hoodie, and the green scarf that he used to wore so much around his neck was now tied to one of his wrist, pulling the hood up as he took the netherite sword that Dream had enchant and gave it to him on his back, and the shield, which Dream had also gave him, before making his way out and following his mentor through the nether 

They used the bridge Tommy had build before, as it was literally the easiest and safest way to travel. Back when Tommy still believed people still care about him. Back when Tommy was so naive and foolish. 

Back when Tommy still had hope. 

The entire journey was silent, not that neither of them mind as they walked through the Nether, ignoring the mobs that were on the bridge before reaching the other portal that led back to L'Manberg. 

As they were right in front of the portal, the green man stopped and turned around to look at the younger, who looked at him with a brow raised. His silent question was answered when the older pulled out ender pearls and hand it to the younger, who instantly knew what it was for as he thanked the green man and kept it in his inventory. 

"Ready?" Dream asked, and the younger looked at him and nodded, pulling his mask to fully cover his face. 

"Ready" 

The green man grinned as they both stepped into the portal, transporting them to L'Manberg. 

It was time to incite chaos. 

___

Whatever Dream had in mind right now, Tubbo does not want anything to do with it at all. Here he was, standing in the middle of the people who were trying to protect him, all of them had enchanted netherite armour and weapons, facing Dream, who only had a shield and an enchanted netherite axe that was at his back. 

Another person, beside the green clad man, was also welding a shield and the netherite sword on their back. The way this mysterious person dresses was also similar to Dream. The black sleeveless turtleneck with the hoodie, the black pants and sport shoes, the mask too. 

The only difference was the colour of the hoodie and the emotions on the mask. 

While Dreams hoodie was green, the other one was red. 

While Dream mask was his signature smiley mask, the other one was frowning. 

But other than that, it was almost all the same. 

"Dream" Tubbo had spoken up, trying not to show any sign of weakness as he took a step forward "what are you doing?"

The masked man only tilted his head "what I should have done a long time ago" The tone of his voice was threatening, sinister and Tubbo could see everyone around him tense up slightly. 

Tubbo had been just strolling around, talking with Ranboo and Niki about random topics when Dream came with the other person, and Tubbo knew that something bad was about to happen and the way Ranboo and Niki acted had told him that they both had thought the same way. 

"Hey Dream" The president had said, swallowing the lump in his throat and ignoring the voices in his head telling him to just run and not look back "whose your new friend there?" 

The green man only tilted his head, swinging an arm around the red hoodie person as he grinned "I would like you all to meet my protege" The masked man had said, grinning under his mask. 

Since when did Dream, out of all people, find the time to go around and get an assistant? 

The three of them shared uncertain glance to each other and smiled nervously "what's his name?" It was Niki who asked. 

"Oh. Just call him T

T? That's weird. 

"Well, uh, nice to meet you, T" The half enderman said uncertainly, a worried smile plastered on his face. 

'T' just nodded, not saying anything, and the red flags in their heads had just gotten louder by the second. People walking by seem to sense the tension going on, and had called the others to come and help. And so, this is where they are now. 

It would be really great if Philza and Technoblade could come and help, but the both of them were out searching for turtle eggs and building a bee farm. They wouldn't be able to get here in time anyways even if they tried. 

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work" Tubbo said, his voice wavered a little and Dream took his arm away from 'T', unsheating his axe and let it rest on his shoulder. 

"I wouldn't really say that if I were you, Tubbo" 

This made the president brow raise as his heart beat faster "are you trying to start a war?" 

That only make the masked man chuckle, shaking his head "no no no, Tubbo. You don't get it, do you kiddo?"

Dream suddenly looked at Tubbo and the young president could feel the smirk that was plastered on the olders face right now, and he saw 'T' unsheathing his sword 

"I'm here to incite chaos" 

And just like that, they were fighting. 

Tubbo didn't have the time to even register what was going on when he was pulled to his feet by the half enderman, who had equipped his own netherite armour and weapon, all enchanted as he began dragging Tubbo out of the chaos, Niki following with her own armour and weapon. 

The three of them began running away from the scene, fearing for their life. 

The president tried calming himself. It shouldn't be that bad, right? Dream and 'T' versus the others like Fundy, Purpled, Punz, Ponk, Puffy, Eret, Skeppy, Bad. Hell, even Quackity, Karl, George and Sapnap decided to drop by and help. And besides, the both of them weren't wearing armour, it shouldn't be that hard right? 

___

He shouldn't have said that. 

He really shouldn't have fucking said that. Because now everyone was on the ground unconscious and hurt, except for him, Dream and 'T' 

They were running, the three of them, trying to get Tubbo in a place that was at least safe so Niki and Ranboo could go help the others, but they can't now because one minute the three of them were running for their lives, and the next, the half endermen and the baker suddenly just collapse to the fucking ground. 

Turning around and only to stop when he saw the two masked figures, one smiling, and the other frowning. The two had backed him up to a tree and Tubbo could see that the both of them had slashes on their hoodie, revealing the enchanted netherite armour underneath. 

Of course they wouldn't be dumb enough to just go declare a war and fight like ten people without wearing any armour.

How dumb of Tubbo to think that, really. 

He tried to make a run for it, but he only managed to escape a little before being grabbed by the collar and pulled back by 'T', as Dreams mask was now in his view, the smiley face taunting the president. 

"Before you ask. No, no one is dead, just unconscious. Me and my protege here made sure of it" 

Despite his fear and shaking limbs, Tubbo glared at the masked man in hatred. "Why are you doing this? I thought that we were at peace!" 

The masked man only chuckled, moving away from Tubbo to stare down at the other blonde, pushing his mask up until his mouth was visible for the president to see, grinning widely. 

"Well, we are. But then again, what's life without a little bit of chaos, hm?"

The president struggled, but 'T' had a firm grip over him and so he decided to growl at the green man instead, whose grinning was just another way of taunting Tubbo more. 

"So you decided to start another bloody war just because you feel like it?!" He asked in disbelief and anger, hands curling into fists as he watched the grin grew a little wider. 

"That was also part of my reason. But the main one, was to show you all my student here, you see" He gestured to the person holding Tubbo down, his grin never leaving his face. 

"Well, yeah, I've seen him now and his just as much of an asshole as you" The brunette spat out and winced when the grip on him got tighter. 

Dream laughed, and it sent chills up the president spine, not liking where this was going. Then again, he did not like where it was going the moment Dream and his student made themselves known. 

"Glad you think that" The older said after calming down from his laugh as his grin came back "anyway back to the topic, I want you to meet my student" 

"I've met him already. His right here holding me hostage" Tubbo deadpanned, which only pulled a little chuckle out of the green man. 

"Well yeah, but I mean like, really, get to meet him" 

This made Tubbo blink as he stared curiously at Dream, whose grin only got wider. 

"What do you mean?"

His questioned was ignored as he looked at 'T' and nodded, yelping as he was pushed to the ground, his back against the tree and a knife to his neck. The president looked up to see 'T', who uses a free hand to slowly take the hood off, revealing a very much familiar shade of blonde, and Tubbo gulped, his stomach curling from the inside out. 

The next to go was the mask as 'T' slowly reached behind his head to unbuckle the straps and let the mask fall to the ground with a thud and Tubbo eyes widen. 

No 

_No_

It can't be

It just can't

His breath caught in his throat, words that wanted to form in his mouth was all drowned out, his brain nothing but static ringing in his head silently. 

"Hello, Big T" 

Tubbo felt sick, he felt so very sick. He felt like puking until his body gives out, he felt like screaming until his throats gives out. But he can't do any of that. He could only stare in shock, in horror. Wide blown terrified eyes meeting half lidded ones. 

The green scarf that was wrapped and tied around his wrist. Tubbo should have knew the moment he saw it. 

This was not the Tommy he knew. 

Not the Tommy he loved. 

Looking slightly to his side, he saw Dream, who had also taken his mask off entirely and for the first time, Tubbo could see just how evil the man looked. He had a wide twisted smirk on his lips, eyes glinting with such sadistic delight that if Tubbo wasn't in this position, he would stab the smirk off his face. 

"Why?" Was all he could manage, he felt too weak to even move or care anymore, everything felt numb and the static in his brain was growing louder. 

If Dream showed his face, it could only lead to one thing and everyone who were in this land knew it. 

Well, at least it was by his best friend and not somebody else. 

Tommy didn't answer Tubbo's question, already assuming he knew why. Instead, he moved the sword to his best friends chest, his eyes still half lidded, as if bored. 

"Goodbye, big T. Tell Wilbur I said hi, yeah?"

_Tubbo_ was slain by TommyInnit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a thrilling feeling at first. 

As the teen plunge the sword down to his ex best friend chest, watching with half lidded eyes that contained satisfaction as the life slowly drained from the president eyes, bright blue slowly fading to a glassy blue. He watched as breaths became more shallow until it was no more, forever staring at Tommy. 

The others got up after a while, seeing the two masked people standing over their now dead president, and could do nothing as they both pearled away, never to be seen again. 

Dream had praised his protege, basking the other with tons of praises and was all around in a really good mood for the upcoming days to come. The green man even threw a little party for the blonde, letting him do whatever he wanted for two weeks straight. 

And that's when realization starts to set in. 

Two weeks of not being distracted with anything, no training, no nothing. Two weeks all by himself because the older trusts Tommy enough that he wouldn't try to defy him. A week all to himself to just be himself.

And two weeks all to himself to realize what he had actually done. It started slowly and gradually. 

He wasn't even thinking about the now dead president, enjoying himself at the home that Dream and him had built for the both of them. The older would have breakfast with the younger as they talk about random topics, and the green man was out the door and only coming back at night, leaving the blonde all by himself. 

It was fine at first, being all alone by himself as he would swim with the dolphins, build some structures only to tear it down and restart again. And at night, he would be out practicing a little with the mobs that lurk around the house, enjoying his time alone. 

Normally Tommy would die to have some company, just someone to talk to and spend time with him. It didn't matter who as long as it was company. Hell, he would even enjoy Wilbur's presence and that man is a ghost. 

But years of spending time with no one but Dream, the blonde began enjoying the silence when the older isn't around, listening to his discs as he watch the sunset and let the wind gently blow on him, ruffling his hair a little. 

And when his alone with no one but himself, he thinks a lot. 

He thinks of how far he had come, how he began to see things differently under the teaching of the older, and how the past him would feel about the present him right now. 

Would past Tommy be proud of what he had become? Would past Tommy be proud of what had happened to him? Would past Tommy be proud of what he had accomplished? 

Would past Tommy be proud of what he had done? 

And as the days gone by, with only his thoughts there to accompany him, with nothing to do as he wasn't really welcomed in L'Mamberg after what he had just pulled off, and he didn't really have the desire to go and explore anywhere. 

So all the does is think, letting his mind wander. 

He entered the house and went up to his room, seeing as the sun was giving its way to the moon, shutting the door behind him and face planting onto the bed, groaning painfully when something was poking rather uncomfortably on his stomach. 

Grumbling, the teen begrudgingly sat up and pulled the covers to reveal what had disturbed his peace, only to fall silent as he stared at the object

It was the compass. More specifically, the 'Your Tubbo' compass. 

Blinking a few times, the teen slowly reached a hand out and took the compass gently, the soft purple glow illuminating the room as Tommy continue staring at it. 

He didn't remember how it got here. 

The red needle was spinning around non stop, going in circles over and over again, indicating that wherever the destination the compass was built for, no longer exist. 

And Tommy knew, of course he knew. After all, he was the one that did it. 

He took joy in it. 

Clutching the compass a little more tightly, the teen shifted so that he was sitting more comfortably on his bed, his back resting on the headboard as he continued staring at the compass that continued turning. 

And that's when it all went downhill. 

He didn't think much about it at first, simply scoffing softly before placing the compass in his chest, as a souvenir or something like that because no matter how far they have drifted apart, how much their bond had break, didn't matter that one of them had brutally murdered the other in cold blood.

And Tommy couldn't bear to throw the compass away, no matter how hard he tried to. 

So he kept it, hid it in his chest in hopes that he would forget about it and go on with his life. 

But it's the only thing he could think now. 

Every night before going to bed, he could hear the soft whirling of the compass if he strain his hearing hard enough, and it brought the teen comfort. 

He thought about the time he had with the other, the laughter they shared, the trouble they got in together, the war they fought together and the time they spent together. 

And it was on the eleventh day, three days before his little holiday ends. It's when Tommy realized how much he had fucked up. 

It seems like the action that he had done two weeks ago is finally fully dawning on him, hitting him like a bulldozer and smacking him right in the head. 

He had killed his best friend in cold blood, he had killed Tubbo in cold blood. He had plunge a sword right into his best friend chest and watch as the life drain from his eyes. His stomach curled as that day played out in his head like some kind of movie. 

He was the one that did it. He was the reason that his best friend was dead. And he enjoyed every second of it. 

The blonde felt dizzy and faint, his stomach curling in the most unpleasant way as his head started pounding. And quickly, he stumbled his way into the bathroom and kneeled down on the toilet, before puking, his hands gripping the toilet bowl tightly as he lurched. It seemed to stop before his body lurched forward, and he puked again. 

It went on for about a few minutes and the puking eventually stopped, and the teen sat on the bathroom floor weakly, his throat left a bitter aftertaste and his bottom lip was coated with puke. 

Sitting there for a little while longer, the younger slowly stood up and flushed the toilet, before running the tap to wash the puke from his lips and to wash his face in general. 

He felt sick, so very sick in all kinds of ways. The last three days spent was curled in his bed, under the covers as he stare at the forever spinning compass, the purple glow illuminating the blonde face softly and the spinning needle now only seem mocking and taunting to Tommy. 

He couldn't bare it anymore. Because he knew that even with all this chaos and mess, with all this wars going around with all the traitor and explosions, even with the now dead president, who was the blonde best friend. 

Even with Tommy ending his own friends life, he knew that deep down, he wanted to go back to the way it was. Deep down, they were still the inseparable duo that couldn't live without the other. Deep down, they were still the inseparable duo that did almost everything together. Deep down, they were still the inseparable duo that no one could ever separate. 

And Tommy wanted his friend back, no matter the cause. And there was only one person that could make it happen. 

Dream. 

His enemy turned mentor and friend, the only person that was ever with the teen since the beginning of his exile up until now. It was pretty obvious that the masked man knew that something was wrong with the younger, seeing as he hadn't come out to eat and had been staying in his room for three days straight. But he didn't go and check on the boy, because the younger knew that whatever problems he has, the older wanted him to go to Dream himself an talk to the masked man. 

It was one of the older rules after all. 

And he knows for sure that the masked man can bring his friend back to life. He knows for sure that the masked man can resurrect Tubbo back to life. 

And he knew, that there's a great price to pay for it. He knew that the older would want something back in return, something that the younger possibly could not afford, or maybe he could, but it would be a lot.

Whatever it was, Tommy was willing to take the risk. 

He was going to get Tubbo back. 

\---

The next day when he went down to eat, he already knew that the older was watching him, studying him, examining him, and Tommy pretended that he does not notice it, scruffing down his breakfast as he had not eaten for the past three days, his stomach no longer feeling empty. 

When his plate was empty, he quickly went to put it down the sink and washed it, putting the plate and the utensils back where they belonged as he quickly try to avoid his mentor, going out of the kitchen as quickly as he could. He will tell the older when he is ready, and now really wasn't the time. 

"Stay" 

And Tommy obeyed. 

His feet planted itself on the ground as he bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes. God damnit, he was so close to getting away. 

So fucking close.

It was silence for a while except the sound of utensils being placed on the plate and some shuffling sounds, before the older spoke again. 

"Look at me" 

And again, the younger obeyed. 

He turned on his heels to fully face the older, who had his mask off and said mask was on the table, looking at the younger with an expectant look. 

Years of just having each other as company, the older was comfortable enough to take off his mask in front of the younger, who only blinked and stared at the older for a while, before acting like nothing happened. 

And even though the younger had seen the masked man without his mask plenty of times now, it was still pretty weird whenever he did, because he had spend so long watching the mask that seeing, and knowing that the older had a face to even begin with was weird. 

But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he had way more important things to deal with at the moment. 

The older had both his arms propped onto the table behind him, his head tilted up slightly as he looked at the younger with the same expectant look. 

"Speak" 

And again, Tommy obeyed. 

"I would like you to bring Tubbo back to life" The blonde said, staring directly at the older eyes to let the other know he was serious, and in response the green clad man simply raised a brow. 

It was no use trying to beat around the bush for it or keep asking questions to lead to his goals, the older would know something was going on and he did train the blonde to be extremely straightforward towards him and don't sugarcoat, even if it was something the older dislike, and just accept the consequence. 

"Oh?" The green clad man simply said, now tilting his head a little as he stared at his student "and why's that?"

The younger clenched his hands into a fist, continue making eye contact with the other before sighing softly, his shoulders slouching. 

"I have come to realize that I have made a terrible mistake" 

The room became silent, too silent for the blonde liking, who just wants to run up to his room and bury himself under the blankets while staring at the compass and do nothing else. 

But he knows he can't just run away like that, he had already spilled out the beans and he can't just dismiss it and go on about his day, he knows that the green man wouldn't let him off so easily. 

He was doing this for Tubbo, his best friend forever. 

"A mistake, you say?" Dream said slowly after a few minutes of suffocating silence, and Tommy nodded his head, looking back at the green clad man, whose face was stoic, no emotion shown, but the younger could see it in his eyes that there was amusement, and something else. 

Well that wasn't a good sign

Whatever, it was too late to back out now, and if the man decline the blonde request to resurrect his friend, then there's nothing the younger can do. 

At least he had tried. 

"And why the sudden change of heart, if I may ask?" The older voice was low, tilting his head down a little to look at the younger through his bangs, making him look more menacing, intimidating, and the teen suddenly found interest in the floor. 

The room fell in silence once more, and the teen could feel the older piercing gaze on him, waiting for his answer. He bit his lower lip a little as tighten his fist a little, greyish blue eyes looking up at hooded agate eyes. 

"I.....I miss him, dearly" He spoke so softly that the other had to squint to hear, breaking his gaze and casting it downwards as an act of submission to the other, as he dreadfully wait for the other response. 

"I didn't know you could miss someone that you yourself had murdered, but I guess I was wrong" 

"Neither did I"

"So why did you? I thought I have told you that Tubbo no longer cares about you, and you know that is true. No one in L'Manberg cares about you, only I do, only I care about you" 

That was a stab in his chest, just like what he did to his best friend but Tommy held it in, clenching his fist tighter and he could feel his nails digging into his skin but he didn't care. 

Now isn't the time to show weakness, it isn't the time to break down. 

And so the blonde said nothing, continue staring down at the floor as million of different thoughts were running through his head right now, but one thought was loud and clear that it wiped out all the other thoughts. 

_This is for Tubbo_

Some more silence passed, with the blonde looking down on the ground, fist clenched, and the older staring at him, arms still prop on the table behind him, his meal long forgotten. 

"Alright, well" The green clad man said after what seemed like hours shifting in his seat a little "perhaps I could do that. And since you've been so well behaved, I'll even give him his three lives back" 

Tommy eyes widen. He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. He wanted to look up and maybe even hug the older, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't even look up until the older let's him. 

"Under one condition" 

He could feel the smile on his mentor lips even if he couldn't see it, it was just that obvious that it was there. 

"You would need to give me something in return"

There it is. The trading part, the part where the blonde had to sacrifice something worth enough to bring back the dead president. 

Tommy already had something in mind and it was probably the best thing he could give the older right now, considering, well. It was all he had. 

"I'll give you my discs. All of them" He said without hesitation, still looking down at the ground as the older tilt his head up a little, the grin on his lips widening a little. 

"Tempting, but no" The blonde could feel himself flatter "your discs are only meaningful to you, they mean nothing to me" 

Well, shit. It was all he has to offer. The younger squinted his eyes, trying to wreck his brain for any other valuable he could give the older to no avail. 

The discs was all he had to offer. 

"I'll trade my life for his" He suddenly blurted out, surprising himself and even the older for a second. He didn't mean to say that, but since he did, there was no backing out how. 

After all, he was the one that took Tubbo's life away. It was only fair that he repaid it this way. 

A life for a life. A soul for a soul. 

"No" The answer came almost immediately, and the younger clenched his fist more, "you're my protege, Tommy. My student. I'm not going to trade your life for someone who I could care less about" 

"Then what do you want from me?!" The younger finally snapped, looking up at the older as he could feel tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision and be blinked them away "I have nothing left to offer anymore! It was either my discs or my life and you reject the both of them" 

The older face was indifferent, but the younger could see the slight anger in his eyes because Tommy was not suppose to raise his voice to his mentor like that. 

But right now, the younger could give less flying fucks about what the older rules were. 

"I want to know why you suddenly care so much about Tubbo" The green clad man said, voice still calm as he looked at the blonde "he exiled you, he abandoned you, he left you for dead, not once did he visit you. And yet here you are, trying to bring him back to life" 

The blonde sniffed angrily, as tears continue forming in his eyes non stop "he may do all that. And I admit that I did have a time where I no longer would like to see him" The teen pause, regaining himself before continuing "but I know that no matter what happens, his still the Tubbo I know and care"

"So please" The protege dropped to his knees, bowing his head "please bring him back to life. I'll... I'll do absolutely anything. Just please.... Please bring him to back to life" It was begging at this point, desperate begging, but the younger didn't care anymore. 

The older looked down at the weeping boy kneeling before him, and his lips twitch upwards. He didn't know how or why his protege suddenly care so much about the dead president that he himself had killed, but it didn't matter to the green clad man. Tommy would do absolutely anything to get his friend back, and Dream is damn well taking the advantage. 

While the younger had learnt to be obedient over the years, following the other orders, there are still some orders that the younger would still hesitate at. 

Killing. 

And while yes, the boy was the one that did kill Tubbo, it was because of the constant manipulation and lies that the older had fed the younger. It was frankly a surprise that the blonde could even miss the other to begin with, let alone think. 

But if the younger wants his best friend so bad, whose Dream to deny? 

"Tell you what, Tommy" The older said after a while, putting a leg over the other as a smirk formed on his lips "I'll bring Tubbo back to life if you promise that you would do everything that I say without hesitation" 

He saw the boy nodding frantically and he almost want to laugh. 

"Everything I say, Tommy. Everything. That includes killing who I want you to kill, torturing who I want you to torture, inflicting pain on someone if I ask you too. And I don't want a single bit of hesitation on your end. You are also not allowed in any way shape or form interact with Tubbo, do we have a deal?"

It was silent for a long time, the younger seem to be thinking, quietly sniffling as he did so. 

His mind was screaming at him not to do it, that it wasn't worth it. But what more can get loose? Before he agreed though, he had one question in mind. 

"Will Tubbo be safe?"

"Depends on your actions and behaviour" 

He really didn't want to have to do this. But if that was what it takes to bring his best friend back, then damn it was Tommy willing to take the risk, already making up his mind. 

"Deal" 

"Look at me" 

And Tommy listened, cranking his head up to look at his mentor, who was smirking, looking down at him before sticking one of his hand out for Tommy to shake, and the younger took it, eyes narrowing. 

He was risking a lot to bring his friend back to life, and he knows for a fact that he probably will never be the same again but it's alright. 

Because it was worth it. 

The both of them let go of their hands, and the older propped his elbow back to the table, instructing the younger to stand up, and the blonde did, slowly standing up on shaking legs, head bowed down. 

"I'll also promise on my end that I'll bring Tubbo back to life and I won't lay a single finger on him unless of course, you misbehave. Tubbo's three lifes are in your hands, Tommy. Disobey me and I'll make you watch as I take it away." He tilt his head slightly "understand?"

".... Yes, Dream" 

A wolfish smirk formed on the older lips, satisfaction glinting in his eyes as he watched the boy in front of him. 

"Good boy. Run along now, training is in half an hour" 

And he watched as his protege bowed his head further and quickly spun on his heels and walked to his room. As he heard the door shut close, he chuckled under his breath and turned back to his now cold and half eaten meal. 

Truth to be told, the discs was honestly enough for the trade. It was the most precious to the younger, it meant everything to him, but Dream wanted to see just how much more he could push the younger, what other he could offer. 

The green clad man was honestly surprised that he would trade his last life for the other, seeing him being so.... Selfless and generous when it comes to Tubbo, he was really willing to sacrifice it all for that boy because no one had ever even think to offer their life to the older when they wanted him to bring someone back to life. No one. 

And then you have Tommy. 

But Dream had spend so much time breaking, manipulating, gaslighting and molding the younger to his liking that it would be such a waste of his time and effort to just finish the younger off, so he immediately decline that offer 

He also wanted Tubbo to see Tommy, he did see him when the other died, but Dream wanted Tubbo to see exactly just how much the blonde had changed. 

He wants Tubbo to see the blonde in action, doing stuff that Tommy would usually never have done, not without a reason. 

He wanted Tubbo to know that this is no longer the Tommy he knew and care. It was no longer his Tommy. 

It was Dream's Tommy. 

Dreams perfect little protege, Dreams perfect little soldier that would do anything the older wanted now, without a single inch of hesitation. 

He stabbed the food on the plate as another dark chuckled left him. 

He just can't wait. 

___

Darkness. 

That was all Tubbo saw as he simply floated in the dark. 

Just unending darkness. 

He thought it was because he had his eyes closed, but it was still the same when his eyes fluttered open, he couldn't even see himself. 

What happened to him? 

What happened to him that got him in this situation in the first place? 

And why can't he remember? 

He tried thinking as hard as possible, even squinting his eyes and clenching his fist as hard as possible to hopefully remember something, anything, but his mind had come up empty, it was like a blank canvas, waiting to be painted on. 

How is Tubbo even alive? Floating in this dark abyss of nothing? 

And like his question was answered, a bright light was suddenly in front of him and the boy looked away, squinting his eyes and shielding them with his hand, feeling like he was going to go blind any second. 

And finally, the light dimmed, it was still bright, but dim enough that Tubbo could look at it without feeling that he would loose his sight anytime soon. Slowly, he brought his hand down to look in front if him, blinking as a figure was in front of him, standing, and Tubbo realized that he too, was standing. 

It was a man with a green hoodie, a black turtleneck underneath the hoodie, blank pants and sport shoes. He had an axe just resting behind him, his hands stuck in the pockets of his hoodie. 

But the most thumb sticking part of him was his face, which was covered by a white porcelain mask, a crudely drawn smiley face on it. 

And every single memory Tubbo had lost came coming back. 

He remembered everything. 

L'Manberg, Eret's betrayal, the final control room, his first death. The election, Pogtopia forming, him forcing to work under Schlatt, the dictator, the festival, his second death. Schlatt death, Wilbur blowing up L'Manberg and Technoblade summoning two withers. Him becoming president and exiling Tommy, who came back after two years of his exile with Dream and stabbed him in the chest. 

His third death. 

He blinked before looking at the man before him, Dream, and his gaze became hateful. 

"You" The younger growled out, pointing an accusing finger at the older who only simply tilted his head. 

"Hello, Tubbo. It's nice to see you too"

The audacity of this man. 

"What do you want?" The younger so at out, clenching his fist to avoid stomping to the older and slapping the ever loving fuck out of him. 

The older simply shrugged, which only sparked more anger in the younger "oh not me. I don't want anything from you. It's Tommy that want something from you" 

At the mention of the blondes name, Tubbo anger was gone like it never happened, eyes widen a little before shaking his head, his anger returning though not as much as before. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

The masked man stared at the younger, crossing his arms "Tommy made a deal with me to bring you back to life" 

The president eyes widen at that. Tommy did what now?! 

"He.....what?" 

"Yeah I don't know how he began missing and thinking about you" The younger fist clenched harder than that "but he came to me this morning and told me that he wanted you to be brought back to life" 

"..... And you agreed?" The younger asked slowly, his anger gone by now as he was filled with confusion and worry. 

"Yeah. After all, made an offer that I can't refuse" 

The president gulped, the words just not sitting right in his mind, and he dared asked. 

"What.... What did he offer you?"

"Well he offered his discs first, which I refused, and then he offered his life, whi-" Tubbo shut the masked man off after that, his eyes wide and unmoving. 

Did he just hear that right? 

Did Tommy just offered his life like that just so Tubbo could live again? 

Surely not. 

God, that fucking idiot. 

Tubbo doesn't know whether to hug him or slap him. Probably both. 

"And that was the offer?" He said softly as Dream was still talking about the deal, but he went silent when the younger talked, and he looked at him.

"What?"

"That Tommy would trade his life for me?"

The green clad man stared at the younger, before scoffing, shaking his head. 

"Of course not, his my protege. I didn't train him and have him under me just so he could go and waste his life like that, my work would be a such a waste then" 

Surprisingly, it was pretty comforting and relieving to hear that. 

"Then what was the deal?"

The masked man tilt his head down and to the side. It doesn't take a genius to know that he was grinning evilly under the mask. 

"That, my dear president. Is for me to know and you to find out" 

Anger once again bubbled within the younger as he took a step forward to point at the man. 

"I'm swear to fucking god that I will absolutely st-"

"Ta-ta now, Mr. President. I'll see you on the other side" The masked man gave a mocking wave, and Tubbo was surrounded in bright white light, closing his eyes and cursing the green clad man. 

His going to stab the man with he sees him. 

His absolutely going to. 

The light dimmed once again and Tubbo found himself floating in utter darkness once again, sighing to himself. 

And then he was falling, at a very high speed might he add. 

Tubbo gave a confused scream, before it turned into a terrified one, his hands desperately trying to grab something in the darkness, anything that could stop his fall. 

But as he was falling, he could see white lines began forming in front of him, and the white lines kept expanding until a messy shape of a human was formed, and the form looked a little too similar to a certain blonde boy that Tubbo knew too well. 

Then, he watched silently as he was falling at a much slower pace but he was too distracted by the lines to even notice about that. 

He blinked, watching with his mouth slightly agape as red lines began to appear in his vision as it wrapped around Tommy, tying itself around his friend body as said boy tried to rip it away but failed. And soon, the red lines had tied itself around the boy and made themselves at home, and the red lines began to stretch up, making themselves longer. 

Tubbo followed the lines, cranking his head up to see where the red lines would end. White lines began forming again, and it formed an outline of a hand, with each fingers having the red line wrapped around it multiple times until it was no more. 

The white lines continued, forming another messy outline of another human, and the president eyes widen at the as the person with the red lines on their hand was formed. 

The crudely made smiley face the white lines had made on the face was enough proof to Tubbo who it was. 

Dream. 

The hand that had the red strings began moving, Tubbo moved his attention back to his friend, who now has a sword on his hand, and he is slowly making his way towards the president, who now seem to realize that he suddenly can't move, and he began panicking. 

Every move that the blonde made was slow and controlled, because maybe he was, but he seemed to be more faster and faster at every passing second, a little too fast for the bee lover liking. 

Is he going to die, again? Now he kind rather much continue falling than this. 

Tommy was way closer than the other liked, now seem to be running towards the president with his sword raised up, ready to strike it down and Tubbo wanted to look away, raise his arms or even shout. 

But he can't do any of those. 

It was like he was paralyzed, as he could only watch with wide eyes as the white outline of his friend brought the sword down, ready to absolutely end the president live. 

And then he woke up, screaming. 

He sat up quickly, breathing heavily and realising that he was sitting in half opened coffin, and as he turned his head, eyes wide and breaths heavy, he saw other people, familiar people, looking back at him with wide eyes and mouth agape, all of then wearing suits, and the president looked down, seeing himself in a suit too. 

Oh yeah, he was supposed to be dead. 

Well, this was awkward. 

He smiled nervously and gave a timid wave "hey guys" He sheepishly said, his eyes darting at everyone in the room. Literally everyone was in his funeral except for Dream and Tommy. 

A few awkward second passed before everyone started panicking and shouting, and Tubbo didn't even have time to react when he was suddenly squished and suffocated into many many hugs, people screaming and shouting and crying in his ear and Tubbo is just so, so confused. 

It took a while and a lot of screaming, but everyone finally managed to calm down and the bee lover could explained the entire thing on how he came back to life. Now everyone knew that Tommy sacrificed something to Dream to bring Tubbo back to life. 

Everyone was shocked, but who wouldn't be? 

After all, the blonde was now considered an enemy to them. 

After helping taking down his own funeral, everyone promised not to say a single thing out of this and went on to continue about their day, acting like their president did not just die and came back to life in the middle of his own damn funeral. 

Far in the distance, a figure watched the president with a smile. So Dream did keep his promise. 

And that would mean that figure also did have to keep their end of the promise, which made the figure smiled dropped. 

He stood up from his hiding spot and slid his mask in front of his face and began to parkour out of there, a smile unconsciously made his way on his face. 

Tubbo is here with them. Tubbo is safe and alive. 

A compass sat in one of his pockets. No longer was it spinning endlessly, as it now has a location to turn to. 

And that was all Tommy needed. 

\---

Screaming and shouting was heard everywhere in a certain country, the citizens having dawned full armour with their weapons ready. 

It's been months since Tubbo revival, months since he just woke up and destroyed his own funeral, and not a single person brought up about it, through some jokes had been thrown here and there, not that the president minded one bit. 

It seemed like a fire had started in Ranboo house, though the half enderman was certain that he did not have a single thing in his house that was flammable, except for the entire structure of the house, which was made out of wood. So that meant that someone had started it. 

Tubbo had called out the everyone to search for the culprit and to also get rid of the fire on the half enderman house, splitting people into groups, Tubbo being one of them to search the culprit. 

They all had split out now, and the president was currently with Ponk, the both of them looking out for each other backs when a figure ran past them and they both snapped their head in that direction. 

"Hello Mr. President. It's been a while since I last saw you" 

Of course it was him. It's always him. 

Tubbo narrowed his eyes as he faced the masked man, who was casually sitting on a building"Dream" He growled out the name "were you the one that set Ranboo's house on fire?" 

"My protege did it, but I did ask him to do it, so technically, yes" 

The bee lover eyes narrowed at the masked man, clutching his sword tightly. 

"Oh. And speaking of my protege, here he is now" 

A blur flew past them and Ponk suddenly collapsed, a sword through one of his leg and Tubbo eyes widen, looking back at the green man, and a newcomer who was standing in front of him, right in front of the building that the masked man was casually sitting. 

"I believe you've met him before, yeah? After all, he is the reason you're alive in the first place" 

And as Dream stood up to look down at Tubbo, the scene that he saw of the white and red lines before coming back to life flashed in his head, and he blinked, looking at Tommy in horror as something seemed to click in his head. 

Tubbo now had a slight feeling that he knew what Tommy traded with Dream to bring him back to life. 

And he did not like it. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I know it doesn't really make sense after the first part but my mind came up with this idea and it has haunt me for like a week straight so please accept this hsgstshshs


End file.
